


Nights Spent

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, catra feels bad, they love each other :’), this is literally adora taking care of catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Catra can’t sleep so she walks the halls of Brightmoon and comes across the fallen Queen Angella’s mural. Then she feels intense guilt and Adora comes in to bring her out of her head. Then some sexy time ensues ;)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Nights Spent

Brightmoon sat tall in the night, dimly lit, surrounded by water. Queen Glimmer, along with the rest of the occupants were fast asleep, all except for one. A certain feline was perched on a windowsill with the love of her life sleeping soundly behind her. Catra couldn’t shake the thought of impending danger, she couldn’t fathom any sort or sense of peace, no matter how much Adora and the others tried to reassure her that all was well. Catra watched the stars, her girlfriend, and the line of trees leading into the Whispering Woods. 

A gentle breeze swirled around the window and that small burst of wind set Catra’s back line of fur straight up, ready for a fight. Once she realized there was no fight or anything to attack, her fur slicked back down. Her tail lashed a little and came to a rest around her legs. She looked back at Adora and watched her chest move up and down in even breaths. Nothing comforted Catra more than to see Adora’s even breathing, to remind her that everything was okay, that her  _ world _ was okay. With one last glance out of the window, she got up and walked to the doorway as quietly as she could, but she could never be quiet enough to fool even a sleeping Adora. 

“Catra? What’re you doing?” she slurred, her voice masked by the grog of unconsciousness. She sat up and rubbed at her eye. 

“I’m just going for a quick walk around the castle. I can’t sleep, but you should go back to bed,” Catra said with a fond smile on her face, one reserved for Adora and Adora only. Catra watched the line between Adora’s eyebrows deepen so she hastily added, “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving, I promise.”

That seemed to placate Adora, but she held out a hand to signal Catra to come closer. She flexed her fingers to further signal that she wanted her girlfriend to come to her. 

“I want a goodnight kiss,” Adora pouted, placing a delicate palm on Catra’s hip. 

“You’re such a dork, but a cute dork so I’ll indulge,” Catra spoke as she leaned down to press her lips against her partner’s. She placed another kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room. She walked down the length of the hall and made her way to a three-way crossroad.  _ Forward, left, or right?  _ Catra decided on going to the right and followed the portraits of the monarchs. She looked at the wall with Angella and paused. She peeked up at the fallen queen and felt a rush of guilt, of crippling guilt, flow through her core. 

She kneeled down in respect to the image, and even though she had never known the queen personally, she knew that the wall did not do her justice. The way that Adora and her friends spoke about the past ruler gave Catra the knowledge that she was so noble and kind. It only made her guilt worse. It was only a month after the fall of Horde Prime and Catra was still plagued with the nightmares of her chilling experience while being chipped and connected to the monster. Many nights Adora had to hold her and whisper to her that she was safe, that nothing would happen, and yet her mind still betrayed her. 

She moved from her kneeling position into a plain sitting position as she let her tears fall. She felt the guilt of her decision to open the portal, she felt the guilt of fighting Adora for all the time of the past, she felt so utterly  _ guilty  _ and  _ destroyed  _ and she was tired of feeling like she had to use Adora as her anchor. Her meditation sessions with Perfuma helped a lot with her traumas and feelings of faults, but there were still some moments of uncertainty and the feeling of not belonging. She didn’t know how long she sat there curled in on herself, but somehow Adora found her in the hall and swooped down to pick her up, as if she was nothing more than a small paperweight. Catra only curled in more on her girlfriend and tucked her face into Adora’s neck where her scent lived. 

When Adora made it back to their shared bedroom, she sat on the flat surface of their cot and held Catra in silence. Catra’s silent tears turned into ugly hiccuping sobs. Adora just held her and stroked her hair while pressing kisses to the crown of her head. Once Catra had spilt all of her tears and tired herself out, Adora laid them both down with the tired magicat atop of her. 

“Do you wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” Adora asked as she ran her fingers through Catra’s chopped hair. 

“Not… not now. I promise I’ll tell you in the morning,” the other woman replied. She then simply pushed her body further onto Adora’s and let out a soft purr. 

“You know I love you, right? And everyone around us loves you, and values their friendships with you. You belong here with us. You belong here with  _ me _ and I’ll never let you forget that because I am so utterly and deeply in love with you and I’m always going to choose you.” 

All Adora got in response was a kiss to her neck and a press of Catra’s nose into her scent gland.

Soon enough, her breathing evened out and Adora let herself take in the peace of the room before joining Catra in the realm of unconsciousness. 

-

Morning came too quickly. That was what Catra always thought until she wasn’t pressed to be in formation from the Horde, but today she felt as if she could sleep all day. Glimmer came into their room and paused for a moment at the sight of Catra and Adora in bed still, and then continued her walk in. 

“It’s almost 8:30! We’re all waiting for you two to start working!” she screeched, or at least Catra felt like she was screeching. 

“I—,” Catra started until Adora spoke up to Glimmer. 

“We aren’t doing any work today so you’ll have to make due without us both,” she said in a tone of deep finality. Glimmer looked shocked. 

“What about She-Ra? We need her—“

“I said I, nor Catra, am not working today. I’m just Adora today, not She-Ra. I’ll be back tomorrow,” Adora finished as she wrapped her arms around Catra and pulled her back into her chest. Glimmer huffed a short ‘okay’ and left the room. 

“Just ‘Adora’ huh?” Catra mused with a hand pressed between Adora’s strong shoulder blades. Light pressure from her nails elicited a shudder from Adora as the hands moved rhythmically up and down in a soothing motion. 

“Just me today, with my girlfriend, in dozing, sleepy, bliss. Sounds good?” 

“Can I make an addition to your small list?” she asked with a mischievous smile. 

“Sure,” was what she got with a sleepy smile. 

“I want to make love to you in between these sleep sessions, starting now,” Catra said as she flipped Adora over and straddled her hips. Adora was speechless as her hands drifted to Catra’s lean waist. Catra held onto Adora’s hands as she made a show of grinding her hips forward and back. After the small show, she lifted the hem of her shirt slowly and peeled it off. Once her shirt was off and tossed across the room, she grabbed Adora’s hands and pressed her palms onto her breasts, and then breathed a small laugh at the sound of Adora’s gasp. With Adora occupied, Catra played with the hem of her sleep shirt.

With quick speed, Adora sat up, shucked her shirt, pulled Catra forward by the waist, and latched her mouth onto Catra’s right breast. It was like music to her ears to hear Catra’s broken moan and art to think of the sight of her hair all mussed up with her hair being pulled. Catra’s hands scaled down Adora’s arms and held at her forearms to ground herself. Then her grip strengthened when Adora switched to her other breast and a hiss escaped her mouth. 

“F-fuck Adora,” Catra stuttered, her mouth dropping open just the slightest bit. She could  _ feel _ Adora smiling against her nipple and that only made her all the more sensitive. “Adora, please more.”

Her hips bucked into Adora’s and Adora groaned, and Catra swore she had never heard a better sound in her life, so of course, she did it again. Though, when she did it the second time, Adora pushed up with her own hips and flipped Catra, effectively pinning her into the bed. She loved the sight of her love’s eyes getting taken over by her swelling irises. Adora slowly started to kiss down Catra’s body, trying to take the time to acquaint herself with the body attached to the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Adora mumbled, pressing kisses into the soft hairs. Hearing the praise said so softly and sincerely ripped a moan from Catra’s lips. “I love you, so much, so much that I can’t keep it in.”

“I love you too, so much,” she replied as she threaded her fingers through her hair, tugging the blonde hair that she loved. She wasn’t used to the praise, since she was so heavily abused as a child by Shadow Weaver. She had grown up thinking she wasn’t worthy of love, that she wasn’t worthy of anything  _ good _ in life, so to hear so much praise and love from the woman she loved did more to her than she thought it would. Adora then pulled her hips up and her shorts off. The mound of dark, thick hairs drew her sight and took her breath away. 

“Catra… you’re so  _ beautiful _ ,” she choked out while she thumbed her hip bones. She dropped kisses all over Catra’s pubic mound and nosed through the dark curls. She lowered her head and ran her tongue lightly up from her entrance to her clit. Catra’s legs tensed and she let out the loudest moan yet. She looked down to be met with a blue-eyed gaze. 

“You gotta be quieter, or else someone might think you’re in trouble,” Adora said with a devilish smirk, because before Catra could even respond, she dove right back in and wrapped her lips around her clit. Catra squeaked and gripped Adora’s head, then arched her back. She had never felt pleasure like that before, and within a few minutes was reaching a climax so big that her voice broke with her moans. Her thighs went limp and Adora gave light licks up and down her pussy. The aftershocks were enough to pull slight whimpers from her throat and she eventually pulled Adora up. Purrs started to erupt from her chest as she felt Adora’s abdomen press against her core. 

“Thank you,” Catra sighed as she pressed kisses to her temple and forehead. Adora pushed up and pressed her lips to Catra’s and Catra whined at her taste on Adora’s lips. 

“Don’t thank me. I would do it for a hundred lifetimes if I could. I love you Catra.”

“I love you too, Adora.” 

Soon they dozed in their air of contentment and Catra finally felt at peace, the guilt from her night and past thrown into the back of her thoughts. As long as she had Adora, everything would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!! Still in shock after watching season 5   
> ;-;


End file.
